This invention relates to a locking device and more particularly to a spare tire locking device designed especially for boat trailers although a locking device may also be used on other types of vehicles.
Spare tires for boat trailers are normally secured to some type of support brackets which are mounted on the frame of the trailer. The tires are normally secured to the support by means of lug nuts mounted on threaded studs which extend from the support through the lug holes in the wheel. If no other means is used to secure the spare tire to the boat trailer, the spare tire may be easily stolen by simply removing the lug nuts from the threaded studs.
Many types of devices have been previously provided in an attempt to prevent the unauthorized removal of the spare tires from their mounting brackets or support means. However, the prior art devices are cumbersome to use and frequently are quite expensive. Further, the prior art devices are not as fool-proof as they should be.
It is therefore the principal object of the invention to provide a spare tire locking device.
A further object of the invention is to provide a locking device for locking a spare tire on a boat trailer.
A further object of the invention is to provide a spare tire locking device which may also be used on vehicles such as trucks, etc.
A further object of the invention is to provide a locking device for spare tires which is inexpensive.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a locking device for a spare tire which is convenient to use.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a locking device for a spare tire which is durable in use.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.